Clockwork
"DIGITAL CLOCKS RUINED MY LIIIIIFE ;A;" Clockwork is a robot made from bronzes and coppers and formed to appear human. As the technology has advanced, he can actually feel emotion, despite being a robot. This is nothing special as the "Robot with feelings" cliche is used alot, and it's much more common now for robots to actually have feelings. Appearance Clockwork is a human-like robot, noticeably steampunk-themed, and could easily be mistaken as a human. They wear a top hat with a bronze band and a darker gear-pattern, along with short brown hair that covers their right eye. The other, which shows, is copper-colored.Underneath their bang is a missing eye, leaving only a white glowing dot within the emptiness. This eye is non-functional (thus, blind in that eye), nor are there any replacements. Clock tried using an eyepatch once but he looked like a pirate. He wears a beige jacket and a black shirt underneath with shiny gold-looking buttons along it, and is usually worn unbuttoned. From there are some basic brown jeans and brown leather loafers. In his jacket pocket, he has a gold pocket watch, and actually has a pair of steampunk goggles that are ajusted so that, when used, it is hard to see his right eye. Personality Clockwork is an outgoing individual who can occasionally be arrogant and overestimate themselves (they ate four crayons in a row once on a bet). They can also be pretty self-absorbed at times but always try to be as modest as possible. Despite some of those negative attributes, he can also be quite charming and polite, especially towards females, and is usually optimistic about everything. He has an unusual hate towards digital clocks, preferring analog much more, too. He, along with that, protects his friends with fierce determination. Digital clocks are evil. Backstory (Kairos's page found here.) Clockwork, known more of as Chronos at the time, was a steampunk android sent into an engineering contest by an inventor of the name Kairos. This android was made with bronze and copper to simulate the steampunk age. Style points. Kairos never won due to some other contestants cheating, but was satisfied with her invention. After a few tweaks, Chronos became a bot that would assist with whatever Kairos was doing, whether making a new invention to testing a theory on time and timelines, Chronos would help. A few years passed, mostly of working together, Kairos getting angry at her nickname, and funny laughs. It was easily forgettable that Kairos herself, was a being that... could die. Kairos caught severe metal fume fever from working with cadmium, despite health concerns. After the discovery of the illness, Chronos visited often and sat near Kairos's hospital bed. He looked over their workshop during the day, returning during the night to check on their creator. They still played games, watched cat videos, and worked on small projects. Kairos was healing quickly, and it seemed she might get better soon. As Chronos was just entering the room on the day Kairos was going to be released from the hospital, Kairos appeared to be fading from life, despite appearing completely healthy the previous few days. In a panic, Chronos rushed over. He did anything he could. To save the memories. To save their only friend. To save "Kairos." And then... time just... froze. His right eye hurt badly from a sharp burst of pain, and found it entirely gone, along with blindness on that side. But time was frozen. Luckily. Everything was shrouded in a light whitish blur, looking back at Kairos. He waited. At first he was confused, but then cherished the moment, as if a blessing, a miracle. So he waited. And waited. He could not reverse time. It seemed like forever, but Chronos wanted to hold onto Kairos for as long as they could. Just a little longer. Chronos was refusing to let go of the only one he'd truly known. He could hold on forever if he had to. Hours would pass, of Chronos just looking at their best friend, who was dying right at the moment. Infront of his eyes. A single moment of distraction would lead time to continue again, which is something he wish he could stop forever just to save... And then, Chronos, or Clockwork, had to learn to let them go. After a few months had passed, Clockwork continued the business for a few more decades, but with little confidence he could continue it after the 97th anniversary from his ownership, he sold the shop. After hearing about Beatrice going to another planet, Clockwork snuck onto the ship and sat there until they finally arrived, wanting to discover something new. Relations Include's Clockwork's opinion on some characters. Putting some characters I can think of off the top of my head but can't put everyone since that'd clog up the page more than the backstory. Sorry! Sheep Slime They are close friends as they both share similar personalities and Sheep Slime is the only one who can rival Clockwork's engineering skills. Clockwork questions why Sheep Slime likes Detruire though. Lemmy Clockwork is fully aware of Lemmy and his affection towards Dancey, aswell as how Lemmy is electric. Due to this, Clockwork stays away, since if they touched Lemmy's fluff, Clockwork would probably suffer from wayyy too much power, which is something like a sugar rush to him. Also because he's afraid if he takes one step too close to Dancey, Lemmy is gonna try to kill him. Woo. Scary. Dancey Respects her more than others, such as Detruire. And anyone else in general, not just Detru. "For some reason". Detruire They don't like eachother. Nuff said. ("WHY'S DETRUIRE SO FRICKIN COLD" -Clockwork) ("WHY IS RUSTED TOASTER TRYING TO BE FANCY" -Detruire) Kairos Since Kairos had been his mentor, guardian, and best friend, Clockwork is very attached to her. They both value eachother highly, and they'd totally be shipped if Kairos wasn't dead. Ninn Thinks they're a bit spoopy since they have quite spoopy themes, but even so, accepts them as a robot bud. Not shipped. Comment from Teamfortress2328: Completely shipped. no Comment from XxKatakxX: Ship ship ship ship luxury cruise ship ship ship ship scream Comment from Squidy822: LUXURY CRUISE SHIP? OH YESSSSSS! hiss Comment from Teamfortress2328: All aboard the hype ship Very Illegal Comment from DisOneEditor: guys no y u do this Ninn doesn't even wow guys very mature Current Info Roleplays They Are Or Were In: potato Number Of Deaths: 1 (fighting Leo in a chat rp) (+1 for hand, RIP hand. You were the best hand.) Number Of Kills: 1 (Castellor, during chat RP) Powers Time Control (or Time Manipulation? Chronokinesis?) Clockwork has minor control over time, able to slow it or speed it up. Doing it excessively, however, leads to Clockwork's energy supply getting overworked, and will shut down instantly like a blackout, or a power outage. The only time he is able to stop time for an extremely long period of time is when it is in dire need, such as in the events listed in the backstory. He is also unable to do things more advanced time-controllers can do. Things he cannot do, include creating time portals, seeing the future, destroying timelines (on purpose), and ect. He can, however, tell you what time it is at any time, any timezone, and can slow down/speed up time a little. (Hopefully it's not too overpowered) Mechanical Intuition After decades of working as a mechanic, it's no surprise Clockwork has amazing mechanical intuition, able to build, fix, and create things in little time. Clockwork Physiology Surprisingly named Clockwork. Unsurprisingly made of clockwork. Is robot. Beep boop. Ferrokinesis Instead of electricity, Clockwork can control a variety of metals from copper to gold and more. Most metal used must be from the surrounding environment but Clockwork can occasionally make their own metal. Since Clockwork eats metal objects himself, this metal is usually 1/4 of whatever is consumed, meaning eating four pounds of iron will allow Clockwork to control one pound of iron through ferrokinesis. That's alot of iron. In short, it's better just to take it from the surrounding environment. AUs/Versions Alternate universes, or different versions. Not making a seperate page since they're just alterations Tech!Clockwork Clockwork becomes a hybrid between the original- gears and bolts, to newer, modern technology. This allows Clockwork to be hacked and controlled with ease, and becomes sensitive to water, but those are simply the main weaknesses of the form, the strengths of it further balancing that. Tech!Clockwork is able to generate metal endlessly and can send electrical pulses through it, along with access the internet via wifi. Walking youtube streamer. The final, most interesting bonus, is that he's able to scan the opponent to learn about their attacks, more information the closer he is. Nightmare!Clockwork Probably gonna be used in a nightmare AU. I dunno. Nightmare!Clockwork is a quiet, almost unemotional being, and very uncaring in general. Despite that, he can have slight moments of happiness, where a good joke will force a smile onto the monotone being. Nightmare!Clockwork is also made of steel instead of bronze, becoming grayscale as opposed to the warm brownish hue. In addition, they're a sadistic prick. Trivia * To describe Clockwork's personality in the shortest time possible, imagine if Mettaton and Human Papyrus fused into a single being and that being started cosplaying as the Doctor from Doctor Who and got turned into a robot. ** This trivia piece was illegally put by Squidy: HUMAN?! (imsorryihadto) ** Squidy don't put things in the trivia illegally. ** Contaminated technically the one who started this, on your D-148 page on SRFW. ** Oh i didn't know that ok then * Very prone to overheating and breaking down upon the death (or something close, such as someone turning into a glitch) of almost anyone, protagonist or antagonist. It usually takes them a few minutes to cool down and regain strength for smaller deaths, but can take up to three days for major deaths, especially if the reason the other had "died" or had been scolded for it. Just one of those can lead Clockwork to overheating for a longer period (up to a week) but by then it becomes immensely dangerous, as the inactivity could cause the magic keeping him alive to fade off. ** Rumors say he's made of 12% cinnamon roll. * Golana is Analog backwards. * I've been working on this page for a week... * DIGITAL CLOCKS ARE EVIL... ** He won't directly say why they ruined his life but Sheep Slime has two theories. *** He used to work as a clock builder, and thus was put out of the job when digital clocks were introduced. *** Kairos was working on a digital clock's battery, since NiCa batteries could have powered it, and NiCa batteries contain cadmium. * I need to make a list of Clockwork Quotes. In my opinion, they're funny. * Clockwork is able to tell any time of any place or timezone. Any time. * Trying to learn jokes from Siri. * meh meh mEH MEH MEH MEH * Runs on Windows 8 ** Frequently gets annoyed with "Upgrade to Windows 10" popups. * Morale of the story: if your eye hurts time must be frozen and your friend is dying Gallery ClockworkSS.png|Original cinnamon roll NM!ClockworkSS.png|Nightmare sinnamon roll notaGIFclockwork.gif|Pixel Art by XxKatakxX Category:Sheep Slime's Pages Category:Non-Human Category:Male Category:Bisexual Category:Character